Pink Spider
by Twilight's Star
Summary: (Ch. 6 up) I'M ALIVE! (Slash) After the night with meeting Monoiro, Kuja wakes up to a surprise.
1. Monoiro

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own them! WHAT DO YOU CORPRATE BASTARDS WANT FROM ME?!?!!?!?..*cough* Nevermind...  
  
TS: Yes, it's yet another fic from Twilight's Star-chan!!  
  
Kuja: Run!!! RUN!!!!!  
  
TS: Kisama...Anyways, there, sadly, will be no Kain in this fic.  
  
Kain: Why??  
  
TS: Because...I said....u.u;;;;  
  
Kain: *pouts*  
  
TS: Gomen....BUT! Atleast I'm writing again.  
  
Kain: *pouts more*  
  
TS: Anou, just read the fic....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Monoiro  
  
"I wonder what all this commotion is all about..." The silver tailed gneome pondered curiously. The rustling of the crowd had gotten him interested, not to mention the noise emiting from them. The throng of people seemed to be gathered around around a single wall, what was so special about it? He decided to go take a look for himself. Pushing his way through the crowd of people, he had finally made it to the front. On the fire brick wall, was a poster. Kuja examined it closely, it was just a poster, what was so intresting about it?......It's the person ON the poster everyone must be gawking at. It couldn't really blame them, he was very..interesting...It must'uve been an ad for a concert. Kuja turned his head to the left and right, sizing up this person. Not bad looking, not at all. It was hard to tell what a person really looked like from a poster, instead of real life. But from what he could tell, this person was about....5'5" or somewhere around there. Black flowing hair, that was in slight waves that reached past his feet. What was strange about it though, it had vertical pink stripes going down his hair. His face was that of an angels, perfectly sculpted and porportioned. His eyes were never ending pools of black coal, that had a very light tint of pink in them. Matches his hair quite nicely. Purplish-black eyeshadow and eyeliner kept his eyes company. He had a leather shirt with no sleeves and only covering half his stomach, his hip hugger pants really helped show off his body. Many chains hung from the pockets of his pants, also accompined by the other jewelry he was wearing. Such as his three necklaces.....The words "Monoiro" was below his picture, I guess that's his name or than band he's in name.  
  
"Oh, he is SO cute!!," One of the girls in the crowd squealed. Her friend nodded viciously back in responce. Kuja glared in their direction, they said that a bit too loud and hurt his ears. He sighed and attempted to get out of the crowd and back to the street, he couldn't take that noise much longer without having to pull out some black magic. After squeezing through the people, he had finally made it out. He sighed in relief, thank goodness. Kuja didn't really see what the excitment was about, it was just a person. He walked on, pondering what made him so different....  
  
"Perhaps I'm jealous...." Kuja grimly said aloud to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TS: Smokey dokey, there's the first chapter. Short and sweet...sorta... 


	2. Jealousy

TS: Thank you LeFox for the great review!! -^_^- Lemons, lemons, lemons. I really want to write one.....Next chapter perhaps?? And to Cia Kirjava: Er, what do you mean the formatting is messed up? Who cares. If that was a flame, then thank you. If that was just a statement then thank you, if that was nothing at all then thank you. -^.~-  
  
Kuja: o.O That's a bit soon.  
  
TS: I know, but still......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Jealousy  
  
"MONOIRO!" A shrieking voice called out.  
  
"I'M NOT DEAF, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO YELL." An even louder voice replyed.  
  
"Sorry," A young girl, around the age of 10, walked up to the older man. "but I need to ask you something." Monoiro grinned in her direction.  
  
"That's what I'm here for!" He replyed cheerfully.  
  
"Is Nikki going to be here? Or are you doing a solo?"  
  
"I think Nikki's going to be here, Marcy." Marcy beamed up at Monoiro.  
  
"That's great!" He ruffled her hair playfully, then she skipped off with a happy tune on her lips. Marcy's contagious uplifting attitude reached Monoiro as an even bigger smile reached his face. Even he felt like skipping now. Though, he couldn't help but wonder WHERE Nikki was. He did say he would be here by 9:00, 30 mins before the concert started, and it was 9:09. Where could he possibly be?  
  
[[[For a pic of Marcy, go here: rpgclassics.com/shrines/psx/cc/marcy.shtml]]]  
  
(((Elsewhere)))  
  
"Where am I?" He looked around atleast more than 10 times.  
  
"I don't remember this place," A blank look came to his face as he still pondered about where he is located.  
  
"Excuse me," A voice came from behind him. He turned around to face a silver haired man.  
  
"You're blocking me." The man stated. He hadn't realised he was standing in the front door of the pub.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He excused himself, with a stoned, confused look. The silver man arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Lost?" He asked with a hint of sarcasim.  
  
"Yes! Do you know where the concerts at?"  
  
"Huh?" He didn't actually EXPECT the man to be last. He was just being smart, every since he saw that poster, he seemed to be in a slightly more peeved off mood than usual. "Well, I do.."  
  
"Rockin'! Can you take me?" Kuja looked just as confused as he did when he asked him that. He nodded with an unsure expression.  
  
"Thanks. Could you make it fast? I'm kinda late," Kuja's eyes looked from left to right and nodded slowly. Who was this guy? He started walking, and the other man soon followed.  
  
"Oh, forgot. My name is Nikki." Nikki extended a hand.  
  
"Kuja." He stated his name, but did not shake his hand. Nikki shrugged and kept walking. Kuja stared at him from the corner of his eyes, he was quite a number. His hair had black roots, but was died an orangeish-red color. Lipstick and heavy eye shadow graced his face, and made him look just a little bit like woman. But who was he to say that he didn't? All he was wearing was leather, torn up leather. And a strange pink boa he carried around...Weird...  
  
[[[ For a pic of Nikki go here: rpgclassics.com/shrines/psx/cc/nikki.shtml ]]]  
  
They had come to the info booth, placed in front of the Alexandria castle.  
  
"What may I help you with?" The man behind the ticket booth asked.  
  
"I need to get to the concert, fast. I'm singing with Monoiro." The ticket booth guy(?) jumped back a few inches, startled. Kuja also looked up at Nikki quizzically. That would explain his strange fashion sense.  
  
"You mean, you're Nikki from Termina?" He asked intently, Nikki nodded in responce. His eyes widend and he started stuttering.  
  
"Y-you go forward, a-and get on the boat. The guards will take you to the A-Alexandria castle. They'll tell you where to go from there..." Nikki smiled.  
  
"Rockin'." He said as he started lazily walking to the north. 'Monoiro? The guy on the poster?' Kuja wondered. His eyes narrowed, that name made his blood boil. He turned sharply towards the ticket booth guy.  
  
"I'll have on ticket." That wasn't a statement, that was a demand. The ticket booth guy (a/n: Does anybody know his name?!) blinked then nerviously looked around for a ticket. He was plain afraid.  
  
"H-here.." He carefully handed Kuja the ticket, and Kuja swiped it from him. He started angrily stomping towards the concert.  
  
"W-wait! You forgot to..pay..." Kuja was already out of site.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TS: That's it for the second chapter, please leave a nice little review!  
  
Kuja: Aren't Nikki and Marcy from Chrono Cross?  
  
TS: Yes!  
  
Kuja: *sweatdrop* 


	3. Meant to Live

TS: Thanks again LeFox!...I'm gonna be pretty mad if you're my only positive reviewer though...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The concert hall was over-flooding with people. Mostly screaming fan-girls, but still. The crowd was so bad, Kuja could hardly fit in without being squeezed to death. The noise that was coming from them was the worst though. He was probably going deaf every second. 'When will this damn thing start?' Kuja thought grimly. He already hated being here, but he just had to see what the big fuss was about this Monoiro person. A red velvet curtain was being pulled to the sides, and the whole stage was consumed by blackness. The chords of a guitar were being strummed, it echoed from the speakers. Everybody started screaming and cheering as the lights turned on slowly and Monoiro stepped forward playing a black guitar. His voice thundered on his mike.  
  
"Fumbling his confidence  
  
and wondering why the world has passed him by.  
  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
  
and failed attempts to fly, fly..."  
  
Monoiro sung into the microphone in a deep, liquid voice. Each word gracefully following the other. Kuja stood in awe.  
  
"We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside."  
  
Nikki dueted with Monoiro on the chorus....Like an angel and devil singing together...Lucifer..That's what came to mind for Kuja.  
  
"Dreaming about providence  
  
and whether mice and men have second tries  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken..."  
  
The crowd was jumping up and down, and even some had lighters flaming the night with their entrancing blaze. It's like the world came alive.  
  
"We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside."  
  
Perhaps there was more to this Monoiro than Kuja had taken him for....  
  
"We want more than this worlds got to offer  
  
we want more than this worlds got to offer  
  
we want more than the wars of our fathers  
  
and everything inside screams for second life, yeeaahh..."  
  
Now, he could understand why people loved him. Not just for his looks, but the deep hidden meaning in his music...  
  
"We were meant to live for so much more  
  
have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live  
  
we were meant to live....."  
  
The guitars and all instruments came to a slow hault, and vocals quieted down. Monoiro hung his head and Nikki looked to his left, the crowd roared. Kuja stood silently, sometimes pushed by the excentric fans besides him. 'We want more than the wars of our fathers, and everything inside screams for second life?' a shocked look came across his face....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TS: 2 chaps in one day! Whoo!!! I think this chapter was a little better than my other ones..I don't know why....Oh yeah, the song, it's called "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot. I don't own that song. 


	4. Caught

TS: Thanks LeFox, you get me really motivated!!! -^_^-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Caught  
  
The concert had ended an hour ago, and still people were trying to get out. Tired and restless, they were itching to get out. Pushing and shoving anything in their path, inculding myself. I wanted to cast Ultima so bad....But I restrained that want.....People were trying to leave to the south, and I was trying to reach the stage to the north. That must be why I kept getting knocked over. I don't know why I was traveling to the stage, but I just knew I needed to talk to Monoiro. I winced as someone had stepped on my foot with his or her boot. Geez, these people were going to get out EVENTUALLY, why rush? I sigh in annoyance and keep trudging on. By the time I reached the stage, my feet were numb. Couldn't even feel'em. Now, lets see...Where could Monoiro be?....I jumped, I thought I heard something. Then I felt a tug on my shirt. (A/N: Hey, do YOU know what it's called?!)  
  
"Excuse me, but this area is restricted. Band members and managers ONLY." I looked down and a little girl was talking to me with a cute sneer on her lips. I smiled at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Are you, like, listening to me??" She said in a valley girl accent. I ignored her and walked past her.  
  
"HEY!!! I said, band members ONLY!!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at her. She had her hands on her hips and pouting. I was about to just about beg her to get in when..what's his name?..Nikki! Yes, when Nikki came up from behind her.  
  
"It's alright sis, I'll handle it." He said with a grin. His sister looked at him with a frustrated frown.  
  
"I can, like, take care of him MYSELF."  
  
"I know you can, but I'd like to talk to him instead." She narrowed her eyes, defeated. While she was walking away, she looked back at me and sneered.  
  
"Sorry about Marcy, I love her an' all, but sometimes she can be a real pain." I nodded. Sometimes Zidane was like that, I guess I was used to it.  
  
"Now, what do you need?" I looked at him, thinking of how to put it. I mean, I couldn't just say "I need to say Monoiro". He'd never let me in....I had to come up with something else...  
  
"I..um...", I tripped over my words, trying to think of something.  
  
"Yes?" He asked me in a little bit of an impatient tone.  
  
"I'm....," I have an idea. "I'm a friend of the King. I just need to see him, and inside the concert area is a bit of a short cut to him. May I go in?" Nikki smiled and nodded. He acutally let me in?! I mean, what if he DID'NT know me personally and had no idea I was Zidane's friend? He'd be letting a total stranger in the castle! I need to make a mental note to tell Zidane to get better security. I lifted both eyebrows with a small smile and made my way past him. That guy kinda scared me...  
  
"So, like, what did he need?" Marcy must've came back after Kuja left.  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to get to Monoiro without me knowing by saying he needed to see Zidane." She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why?" Nikki looked down at her and patted Marcy's head.  
  
"For reasons you'll probably never understand."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TS: WHOOT! Chapter 3, CHECK! 


	5. Bird

To Neko Kuroban: Neko-chan!! You're back!!!!!!! I'm so happy! *glomps Neko* -^____________^- Thanks for reviewing the fic!  
  
To LeFox: Thanks again LeFox for reviewing! Not much else to say....Um...OH! Good luck with your new fic! -^_^-v   
  
To Dagger5: What's this?! A new reviewer!!! Yeah! Thanks for reviewing, I hope to hear more from you!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Bird  
  
Kuja wondered the halls in search of Monoiro, looking in every room, leaving nothing untouched by his eyes. The walls were graced with paintings made long ago, mostly of Garnet and Zidane. Sculptures also surounded the large castle with their marble beauty. Kuja trailed over the texture of the petrified figures, lightly brushing them with gentle finger tips. His amethyst eyes scanned the inside of the castle, still searching for Monoiro, but he seemed to keep getting side tracked by all the castle had to offer. It was a feast for his eyes. True, he had been in the castle nuemerous time befores, but never stopped and actually admired it's elegance. Though the castle wall's were such a beautiful thing to admire, he must keep up his search. Kuja only preyed he hadn't left to somewhere else without even metting him.  
  
He paused his quick paced movements, sudden thoughts flodded his mind. What if Monoiro wouldn't see him? Worse yet, what if he did then laughed in Kuja's face? So many 'what ifs'....Could he possibly go through with it now? Or would he cower out of it? Kuja put his weight on one foot to the other, contemplating his ordeal. His shifty eyes looked around, as if the answer to his problems would be plastered on the paintings he awed at. He looked to his left, and the first picture he saw left him stunned. It was of two men. One of them was standing up with his arm and hand exteneded and a smile fixed firmly on his face. The other was sprawled on the groud, extending his hand back to the other man. A bronze plaque was placed below the artwork, written on it were the words "Come with me, and be everfree,". Kuja's eye lids closed half-way and his mouth stood agap. Entranced in the picture, he tried to take in it's meaning, but he discovered he couldnt. Everfree? Is such thing possible? No one could be free, not really.....  
  
A slight tap on his shoulder brought Kuja back from the nullified state.  
  
"Hi! Is there something you need?" A very light-hearted, happy voice called out to him. Kuja turned his head slightly, his eyes met with the black, pink-tinted ones the Monoiro, and Monoiro alone owned. He jumped back, startled. The man he was looking for had just appeared in front of him, what was he to do? Talk? Yes, talking would be a good choice. All Monoiro did was have a beaming smile on his face that he directed towards Kuja.  
  
"I..was just," Kuja tried to form words, but he always manged to trip and studder over them. Monoiro blankly stared at him and blinked, what was wrong with him? Kuja's tongue twisted and turned as he attempted to make out words, but his stubborn mouth wouldn't let him. He gave up, defeated by his embarrasement. Monoito stepped very close to Kuja and exaimed his face, like a child finding a flower that they've never seen before. Kuja eyes widend, turning away quickly so he wouldn't see the blush that had crept over his face. Monoiro smiled playfully, like a cat...A mishevious cat that's just found a bird. 


	6. The Inn

TS: I just re-read Pink Spider...My god, how many spelling and punctuation errors am I gonna make? u___u;;;; Anyways......I AM BACK! Yes, yes, this fic is being....U-P-D-A-T-E-D! *Cheers come from non-flaming reviewers* Thank you, thank you. And it will, in fact, drip of shounen-ai. *Even louder cheers, especially by LeFox..* I know, I'm the greatest. *Cheers stop* Gee, thanks. ANYways, please start reading now! Make my Mono-chan happy!  
  
Monoiro: I know the plot of the story, so trust me, I already am.  
  
TS: SHHH! Don't give it away! Oops, forgot to thank reviewers, one more minute of your time guys!  
  
To Shadow66: Yet another new reviewer, eh? That's always nice...*takes deep breath*....*Lunges at Shadow with arms extended* *G-L-O-M-P* THANKYOU! -^__^- I'm so glad you are reading, and liking, my fic. It makes me so, so, so happy! Perhaps we can talk sometime..perhaps...  
  
To Dagger5: Wow, you reviewed 3 times! I just noticed that, because I'm oblivious! Thanks so much! ^^!! I really hope you can stick around till the end of this fic, it would mean so much to me. *Hug* Thanks!  
  
To Neko: Neko-chan! I haven't talked to you in a long long time! So happy to hear from you again! ^^!!!!! You've been with my fics for a while, you're one of my best reviewers ever! *Big glomp..like the Shadow glomp* DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!   
  
To LeFox: LeFoxie-sama.....you've read, and reviewed, every single fic Iv'e ever put out...I'm so glad you're my internet friend! It's good to know that I'll have at least ONE reviewer that I know will always be there. Thank you so infinity much!!! *Bigger hug*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The Inn  
  
'I....I feel warm....Like a firey blaze has been lit in the chambers of my heart.....What is this blissfulness?' Something soft touched the fingertips of my hand, it was hot too. I grazed my fingers upward on the figure and I felt an even softer item...But I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to stop.....Though I knew it would, soon enough. I opened one of my amythest-colored eyes, just to be met with a pair of closed ones. A person? How odd, I don't remember meeting up with anyone last night....The warmth...it was coming from this person, so warm he was....Perhaps it's just because it's early, but he looks so tranquil and inoccent...so warm...........I scooted closer to him until we were just inches apart, as it turns out, at that very moment my fingers were on his lips. They felt like gentle silk...I closed my eyes and just stayed there, still with my fingers on his lips, and still right next to him. But, everything has to end I guess....  
  
An hour later, he started to toss and turn. Moving different directions in a rapid motion, guess it was time for him to wake up. Such a short time for this paradise to last..my shoulders move up and down in a silent laughter, I don't even know who I'm laying next to....I move to the side so that he may sit up and stretch, which he undoubtly does. Extending his arms out into the air, he lets out a long yawn. He does say something, but his slurred speech was quite hard to decipher. Although, I do believe I heard "Where am I?" I turned to look at him, and black hair reached down his back and over the bedside...but it had pink streaks, just like....  
  
"Monoiro?!" I exclaimed. The man turned around with his eyes half-closed from sleeping and sloppily said, "Yes, that is the name that refers to me." This one moment seemed to stop time, I couldn't even turn my neck. "Who the hell are you?" I could not answer him, I was in an utter state of shock. How could this have happened? I can't believe it! I just met him last night!..Last night, what happened last night?!   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
TS: *Whistles* Invasion of the short, crappy chapters...God, I wish I could just SHOOT this chapter. I hated writing it, and I hated reading it over! Iv'e gotten so rusty with this story! I deserve to be shot! *Curses to self* 


End file.
